Bridging the Gap
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: "Dance with me?" The question caught him off guard but Tony was quick on his feet and silently accepted by holding out his hand to her. TIVA!


**Title: **Bridging the Gap

**Summary:** "Dance with me?" The question caught him off guard but Tony was quick on his feet and silently accepted by holding out his hand to her. TIVA!

**Rating:** T (I think)

**Disclaimer: **It hurts to admit this but I sadly don't own Tiva or anything NCIS related.

**A/N:** Tag to Revenge, what I would have liked to see between Tiva because there wasn't nearly enough Tiva interaction during Revenge, I know it was for a reason but damn it after Berlin I needed more TIVA!

**XXxxXXxxXX**  
**XXxxXXxxXX**  
**XXxxXXxxXX**

Ziva was sitting in her apartment, all was dark and silent around her, much like she believed her heart to be. The knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts but she didn't answer it, instead she stared at the door willing the person on the other side to simply leave her alone. It did not work, the knock came again, this time accompanied by an all too familiar voice.

"Ziva, I know you're in there. So open the door or I'll do it myself!" Tony called out through the door but still Ziva maintained her silence and waited, hoping that Tony would just give up on her. Instead she heard the telltale signs of her locks being picked and cursed herself for teaching Tony to be a better lock picker than he used to be. A few moments later the door swung open and Tony stalked in, looking just a little annoyed but mostly worried.

"Hey Ziva, fancy meeting you here." His sarcasm was noted but they both let it pass because there were too many other things, more important things on their minds right now.

"What do you want Tony?" She kept her voice neutral and flat, and turned to look away from him because those damn green eyes always had a way of making her feel things she did not wish to feel.

"What do I want? A lot of things actually. A new car would be nice but not brand new, something vintage, I wouldn't turn down lots of money, a midget at my beck and call..." he trailed of like he was deep in thought before continuing.

"Oh yeah and for you to stop keeping things from me!" He fairly yelled but kept his voice low enough that her neighbors wouldn't overhear. Ziva didn't even flinch at the increase in volume.

"I did not want to involve you in any of this Tony, from the beginning."

"Oh I know that, you could involve McGee but not me."

"It is different with McGee."

"Why? Why did you trust him and not me?"

"It was not about trust Tony. I trust you more than... anyone."

"Then explain why it's so different with McGee!"

"Because there is a line with McGee, there are clear boundaries that he will not cross. He helped me track Bodnar but that was it, nothing further. But with you..."

"With me what Ziva?"

"Do you not get it Tony? There has to be a line that you will not cross for me. There just has to be a line!"

"There is no line when it comes to you Ziva!" This time he shouted, uncaring of her neighbors or anything else for that matter. When he spoke it again it was softer but just as intense.

"Do you think I'm stupid Ziva? Do you think I went to Berlin with you thinking we were just going to arrest Bodnar and come home? I knew what you wanted Ziva. I've known from the moment Eli was murdered what you would want. I was ready to be there, to support you, to have your back, to help you if you needed it. You should have let me."

"You say there is no line when it comes to me, well Tony there is also no line for me when it comes to you. I will do anything to protect you, even if it is myself that I need to protect you from."

"If protecting me means shutting me out then I would rather you throw me to wolves or drag me down with you. You told me once that I always had your back, and you know know what Ziva, I always will. I will always be here, supporting you, protecting you, lov- uh, caring for you. So you can keep things from me and you can push me away but I will always be here Ziva, always."

Through out their talk Ziva remained seated, looking away from him while Tony paced back and forth in front of her but as Tony finished speaking Ziva looked up because his words both excited and terrified her. They both knew where they had been headed before the crash, the emotional intimacy from their time in Berlin and the car ride was still on her mind, even when she did not want it to be. Abruptly she stood up, coming to stand directly in front of her partner.

"Dance with me?" The question caught him off guard but Tony was quick on his feet and silently accepted by holding out his hand to her.

She took the offered hand and stepped into his embrace, her head resting in his chest. His heart beat strong, steady and very much alive soothed not only her fears of losing him but her soul as well. They danced silently for an unmeasured amount of time, both relishing in the others company as well as the fact that they weren't as far apart as they had both thought. The gap that had formed between them after crash was being bridged, not erased but repaired.

"Tony I... I need you, in my life and in my heart. I can not imagine living anywhere that you are not."

"I need you too, in every way. Ziva whatever happens next, I'll be here or anywhere else you need me to be. I'm in this, whatever this turns out to be, for the long run." He could feel her smile against his chest.

"He deserves my love Abba." She whispered it so quietly Tony didn't hear the words but the tone, gentle and affectionate didn't need to be figured out. He smiled kissing the top of her head as they kept on dancing.

**XXxxXXxxXX**  
**XXxxXXxxXX**  
**XXxxXXxxXX**

**AN:** So this is just something I kind of threw together in 30 minutes. I needed something to keep me occupied while I wait for today to pass because I can't wait to watch Double Blind tonight. Oh and if you recognized the "there is no line" line, I totally ripped that from Burn Notice, it's such a fantastic line that applies to Tiva


End file.
